Forest of the Sea
by Epona64
Summary: Makar and Medli have been stuck in their temples for who knows how long. They are finally allowed to leave once Link defeats Ganon. But, several years later, a new evil arises; one that threatens the forests of Hyrule- or so it seems at first.
1. Out of the Temple

_I am not really fond of the current title of this story, but I cannot think of another one. If you have a suggestion for a better one, please let me know!_

_Anyway, enjoy the story!_

Chapter 1: Out of the Temple

Makar blinked in the bright light. How long it been since he had last seen the sun? Months? Years? Din knows how long he was trapped in that sandy pit, praying day and night. Even though he had the sage spirit Fado to keep him company, Makar could not help but feel lonely all those weeks. The sand that surrounded his altar frightened Makar. He could not help but fear that the swordsman had not truly defeated the creature that had waited for them in the sand. Not only that, but being surrounded by dry sand was hard for little Makar. Being a Korok, after all, he was used to resting lazily on tree limbs, not the hard, cold ground of his sanctuary. Even the sight of the two battered palm trees outside of the under water temple was enough to make Makar smile beneath his mask.

"Are you coming, little squirt?" a voice called from the shore of the small island.

Makar snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"I would appreciate it if you did not refer to me by that name." Makar mumbled as he waddled towards the small pirate who had insulted him.

"I treat all swabbies the same way _squirt_. So, you'd better get used to it." the pirate sneered.

"Niko! Leave the little guy alone, yeah?" a deep voice called from the dinghy had docked in the small harbor of the island.

"I am simply giving the new swabbie the treatment that he deserves." Niko answered simply.

"For the last time, Niko, Makar is not our new swabbie!" the voice boomed from the raft.

Niko muttered something under his breath before stepping towards the boat and motioning for Makar to follow. Makar waddled slowly after Niko towards the pirate's dinghy. In the distance, he could see the pirate ship looming ominously out at sea. The only other boat Makar had ridden on was the much smaller vessel of the swordsman. Thinking this made Makar wonder where the swordsman was. He had left soon after defeating the great sand-worm, and had not returned since.

By the time Makar finished this thought, he had reached the boat. A large man sat at the bow of the small boat.

"After you," Niko said, bowing slightly. As Makar passed, Niko whispered, "Squirt."

Makar jumped lightly onto the dinghy and sat next to the large man so he could avoid being next to the smaller pirate. Niko jumped—not nearly as graceful as Makar—into the boat and sat across from Makar and the larger pirate. He lifted the oars of the dinghy and began to row slowly to the large ship. The lapping of the water against the side of the boat nearly drowned out the quiet voice in his head. It wasn't until a small wave washed over the side and splashed over Makar that he finally noticed the spirit Fado waving for his attention.

Fado was sitting next to Niko as he struggled to paddle the boat. Makar knew that no one but him could see or hear the sage, and it gave him a sense of satisfaction.

"A little dim-witted this one is, no?" Fado said lazily, leaning back and watching Niko row.

"I suppose." Makar said wearily. No one could hear this silent conversation between the two sages, and Makar was glad for that. The last thing he needed was for the annoying Niko thinking that he was touched in the head on top of being small.

"You need to lighten up, little guy! You are always so serious!" Fado mocked.

Makar smirked. Fado was nearly the opposite of him; while Makar was quiet and reserved, Fado was loud and outgoing. It was these differences that made their bond so strong.

"Thinks a little too highly of himself, he does." Fado remarked as Niko mumbled angrily to himself.

"Well, from what the swordsman told me, he is held with the lowest regard of his fellow crew members. If that is true, than his view of himself will of course be higher than necessary to compensate for the lack of appreciation in his daily life." Makar said thoughtfully.

Fado was lying upside down on the small bench that Niko sat. He looked up at Makar.

"Hmmm. Like I said before, you need to lighten up. I say he thinks too highly of himself, you say- 'Beeble booble regard bloodle beedle compensate blib blob appreciation'. Long words do not make a good explanation." Fado joked.

"While that may be true, immaturity does not nurture intelligence." Makar stated simply.

Fado sat up, made a fake pouty face and slowly disappeared.

"Touché." Fado's far away voice echoed.

By then, Niko had reached the hull of the great pirate ship. A long rope slid from the deck to greet them. Niko jumped up and began to ascend the rope, but the larger pirate pulled him down.

"But Gonzo-" Niko whined

"But nothing. I was the one who went into that dark temple, yeah? So I am climbing up first!" Gonzo rumbled.

Niko fell, defeated and waited for Gonzo to reach the deck. Once again, Niko started up the rope, but was interrupted again by a call from Gonzo.

"Let the little guy up first, yeah?"

Niko whined again, but jumped down from the rope. He motioned for Makar to come over. Makar looked up the long rope leading to the deck of the ship.

"You expect me to climb this?" Makar said apprehensively.

"Well how else will you get up?" Niko mocked, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Makar looked back at him. The small pirate was on his last nerve. The name calling was one thing, but to expect him do demean himself and be carried by the one who was considered the lowest of his crew was too much. Makar only allowed the swordsman to carry him; and even that was almost unbearable.

"No, that will not be necessary." Makar said, leaning forward slightly. A stem sprouted from his back and leaves fanned from the top.

Makar watched in satisfaction as the propellers spun faster and faster and Niko showed more and more resentment. Makar lifted off the ground and hovered for several seconds before rising higher and higher until he reached the deck of the ship. Gonzo was waiting for him at the top.

"That's a handy little thing you got there little guy!" he exclaimed.

Makar did not mind this pirate calling him small, unlike Niko; this pirate didn't not mean it in a demeaning way. He landed lightly as Niko tumbled onto the deck.

"Now get to the galley and start making dinner, yeah?" Gonzo yawned, "I'm starvin'!"

Niko mumbled loudly as he slinked away to the lower deck of the ship. Once Niko was out of sight, Gonzo slapped Makar roughly on the back. Unprepared, Makar stumbled forward. Gonzo did not seem to notice.

"Never seen Niko so huffy before!" Gonzo laughed, "Taken a real liking to you hasn't he."

Makar was not sure, but he was sure that Gonzo was being sarcastic. Sarcasism had always fascinated Makar. Why would you say something when you really mean the opposite? It made no sense to him. Makar simply gave a forced laugh and looked around desperately for a way to escape this loud man.

Then he saw it. A girl was climbing down from the hull of the ship. She was skinny with long reddish-brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her face was blocked by a large stack of books. As Makar watched, she nearly tripped and fell down the stairs. Makar pulled himself away from the loud man and rushed over to the girl's aid.

"Do you require some assistance?" Makar called politely once had reached the girl.

To his surprise, the girl seemed not to hear him, but rather continued stumbling down the stairs.

"Excuse me, miss. I could not help but notice you struggling with those books

and —" Makar was cut off when the girl suddenly dropped the books and looked down at him.

Makar looked up and blinked. The girl looked down. Makar was too stunned to say anything. The girl cocked her head slightly and Makar noticed that she possessed a large beak for a mouth. Makar continued to stare blankly.

"Yes?" the girl asked, cocking her head again.

"E-excuse me?" Makar stuttered.

"You wanted to speak with me yes? Well then, speak!"

"Oh," Makar said, still confused, "I was wondering if you needed assistance with your books. You appeared to be struggling."

The girl put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Well, it is a little late for that, yes?" she huffed.

"Pardon?"

"My books are all over the ground!"

"But you dropped them!" Makar defended

"Well how else was I supposed to talk to you?" the girl said as if it were the simplest thing in the world

"What?" Makar was beginning to lose his patience with the girl.

"Well, I could not see you behind all my books, so I had to put them down to see you, silly!"

"But I was asking you if you needed help with your books!" Makar said, his voice rising slightly.

"You wanted to help me with my books? Well, it is too late for that!"

Makar was smart enough to know where this was going. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Please forgive me, miss." he said politely, "Would you like for me to help you gather your books and carry them to your destination?"

The girl seemingly forgot the earlier conversation. She nodded and piled most of the books on Makar's little arms. he followed her into the lower decks of the ship. As he walked, Makar saw Niko in the corner of his eye. He looked up briefly before continuing his inaudible rant. Makar sighed as he realized that this was going to be a very long trip.


	2. Women Trouble

Chapter 2: Women Trouble

Makar followed the strange girl further and further into the ship. The books in his arms began to grow heavier. The strange girl showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Makar drifted off into his thoughts again. Just who was this odd girl? She resembled a tribe that the Deku Tree had told him about; the Rito. However, Makar had never seen one, only heard descriptions from the Deku Tree.

Suddenly, the Rito girl stopped, and Makar—not really paying much attention—crashed into her. For the second time in minutes, the books were on the floor again.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, turning around. "See that! This is what happens when one walks to close to another, yes?"

Before Makar could answer, the girl scooped up her books and ran into a nearby room, shutting the door behind her. Makar lay dazed on the floor for several seconds before he pulled himself up. He sighed and looked around. He had no idea where he was. Makar paced back and forth briefly before calling out.

"Fado!" the spirit appeared beside his friend.

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to notice our route?" Makar pleaded

"Well now, did our little smarty get lost?" Fado laughed.

"Hmph! I for one do not find it all too funny!" Makar whined, "I was following that-

that-"

"Don't worry about it little guy! I, for one was not blinded by love and noticed where that loon led you!"

"You did?" Makar paused, "Wait, 'blinded by love'? What do you mean _love_? The large stack of books I held blocked my view!"

Fado skipped around Makar lightly. "Oh, don't act like you don't know! I saw you two! If it was any other person, you would have been out of there after the books hit the floor!"

Makar sighed. "It was either her or that large pirate. Pardon me for choosing the least intimidating of the two! Now, if you please, show me the way out!" Fado knew that Makar was beginning to lose his patience, so he obeyed.

Makar followed Fado through the winding halls of the ship. Then, they passed a small table with a stack of maps on it. Makar frowned as he noticed that he and Fado had passed that table several times now.

"Fado, are you sure that you know where you are going?" Makar asked as they passed a familiar weapons display.

"Pishah! Of course I know where I'm going!" Fado scoffed.

Then, a door suddenly swung open, throwing Makar to the ground. Fado's laughter rang through Makar's ears as he pulled himself up. The person who opened the door peeked around it and saw Makar on the floor. Makar looked up at the small girl looking down at him. He noticed with relief that it was not the Rito girl. Instead, this girl had short, blonde hair that was put up into two pigtails. Her large eyes shone with sympathy at Makar.

"Ohhh, are you okay? I am sooo sorry! I didn't know that someone was there!" the girl exclaimed, scooping Makar up into her arms.

Makar was too shocked to resist and instead allowed the girl to rock him back and forth gently. When Makar heard Fado laughing at him from down the hall, Makar wriggled himself free.

"I am fine, thank you!" Makar said, bowing. "And who, may I ask do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

The small girl giggled and knelt down.

"I," the girl said, holding out her hand, "am Aryll. Nice to meet you..."

Makar took the girls hand and shook it lightly. "Makar."

"Makar? That is a cute name!"

Makar had never thought his name was cute, but at least this girl was not crazy like the Rito girl.

"What are you doing all the way down here Makar?" Aryll asked.

"I was helping a Rito girl carry her books and-" Makar said, his voice trailing off.

"Oh, so you met Medli did you? She's a strange one, she is." Aryll said, thoughtfully. "Anyway, I have been on the ship longer than she has, and know my way around very well. Would you like me to show you around?"

"If it would not be too much trouble, that would be amazing!" Makar said, glad to have finally met someone who did not seem out of their mind.

Aryll smiled and skipped away, motioning for Makar to follow. Fado--with a final snigger—disappeared.


	3. End of a Long Day

_I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, to make up for it, my next one will be much longer, I promise! Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: End of a Long Day

Aryll skipped happily through the dark halls of the ship, singing as she went. Makar kept up as best he could, but the little girl's flailing arms and legs terrified him. It seemed like at any point, one of those appendages could knock him to the floor again.

"This," Aryll said, flinging open a door, "is the galley. It's where we eat!" Aryll danced away, letting the door swing shut behind her. "And this," she pointed to a closed door, "is Tetra's room. Don't go in there, or Gonzo will get mad!"

Makar studied the patterned door carefully; he did not plan on getting on the wrong side of the large pirate. Aryll skipped up a nearby staircase and threw open the door above.

"This is the deck!" Aryll said, spinning in a small circle. "You can see for miles up here!"

Aryll skipped away and leaned over the railing of the ship. Several seagulls landed gently next to her, cooing softly. Makar noticed that the ship was skipping through the water of the sea. He looked up and saw the sails, swollen with wind. Aryll--noticing that Makar had not followed her—turned and motioned for Makar to come over. Makar complied quickly and waddled next to Aryll. He looked out across the Great Sea. The sun had begun to sink below the horizon and sent its orangey rays rippling across the water. Makar completely forgot all the troubles of the day; jealous Niko, loud Gonzo and crazy Medli.

They stood there, watching the sun set as the seagulls hopped around them. A sudden breeze caused the seagulls to take flight. Most landed on the wooden deck of the ship, but one seagull decided to rest on Makar's head. The problems of the day crept their way into Makar's mind once again. He tried to swat the feathery rat off of his head, but his poor little arms were too short. Makar tried jumping to dislodge the seagull; however, every time the bird was disturbed, it simply settled on Makar's head once he landed. Makar whined softly and Aryll turned around and shooed the gull from Makar's head.

"You've had a hard day, haven't you?" Aryll said softly as she carefully lifted Makar from the ground and cradled him gently.

Makar sighed and shook himself free. He turned away from the ocean only to find Medli standing right behind him. Makar jumped and made a feeble attempt to escape from the girl, but Medli cut him off.

"I see you found the deck, yes?" Medli said looking around.

"I-oh, yes I have." Makar said, a little panicked.

"Would have shown you around, but you were gone when I came out!"

"You shut the door behind you!"

"That does not mean you shouldn't follow!"

"Medli, this is Makar. He is going to be with us for awhile, so be nice to him, k'?" Aryll said in an attempt to spare Makar an awkward conversation. "Why don't you show him to his room?"

Makar did not like the suggestion at all. He wanted as little to do with the Rito girl as possible. Medli looked down at Makar before nodding.

"Let us go, yes?" Medli said, walking back to the door leading to the dark inner hallways of the ship. "Hurry up now!" Makar cast a single annoyed glace at Aryll before rushing after Medli. They wound their way through more and more hallways. Medli stopped suddenly. This time, Makar was paying more attention, so he did not ram into her.

"This is your room, yes?" Medli said, opening the door.

She revealed a small, square room with a simple bed along one wall, and a small desk across from it. Makar stepped carefully inside to examine the interior. He had only taken a few steps before the door slammed shut behind him. Makar turned around, but nothing but the closed behind him. Makar sighed and waddled to the small bed. He jumped in and tried to relax. The events of the day had tired him more than he realized—moments later, he was sound asleep.


	4. Return of Sanity?

Chapter 4: Return of Sanity?

Makar awoke to the bright orb of the morning sun shining through the small window and flooding the room. He sat up slowly. The first day out of his sandy prison was a bit more exiting than he had expected. Makar figured that the worst was over; for the most part he was right. He waddled slowly from his room and looked up and down the hallway. He was glad that Medli was not there; the last thing Makar wanted right when he got up was that crazy bird.

Makar carefully made his way to the upper deck and looked around. The ship was no longer sailing, merely floating in the bright blue waters of the sea. He heard a faint flapping from the north. Makar turned to see two Rito flying towards the ship. Makar knew right away that neither of them was the crazed Medli. Instead, two male Rito that Makar had never seen landed gracefully of the deck. One of them stood very tall, and had a sharper beak than Medli or his much smaller companion. The Rito boy had a way about him that gave the impression that he was not used to being so far from land. He looked around nervously.

Gonzo climbed down from the crow's nest and greeted the two birds.

"Quill, Komali!" he boomed, "'Bout time you got here, yeah?"

"I apologize," the larger Rito answered, "Valoo found it necessary to go over the location several more times before we set out."

"So you're sure this is the right spot, yeah?" Quill nodded. "Did your Valoo say exactly how long it would take?"

Quill shrugged. "Valoo did not specify. He told us only to come to this location and wait. I assume that they will be here shortly."

Gonzo slumped against the mast. "I don't know. We've been here since dawn, and nothings happened yet. What if—" Quill stopped him before he could finish.

"I am sure that your captain is safe. She is a strong girl and-" Quill said comfortingly

"And," Komali interrupted, "Link is with her. He can do _anything_!" Quill smiled down at him.

A small noise behind him made Makar turn around. To his dismay, Medli stood there, waving at the two visiting Rito. Komali shyly waved back. Just then, a deep bubbling noise pervaded the air. Komali ran to the railing of the ship and looked down. Bubbles were rising rapidly, causing foam to cling to the side of the ship.

"They're coming!" Komali yelled excitedly.

Quill also ran over to the railing and watched as the vicious foaming of the blue water subsided somewhat. He gave a flap of his wings and lifted off the ground easily. He motioned for Komali to follow. They hovered a few feet from the surcace of the water. Makar wondered what was going on. He had not been told about anything special happening today. Before Makar could figure this out, two forms surfaced from beneath the water. The two Rito were quick to lift them from the cold water and place them gently on the deck.

Makar realized with delight that one of the two forms was the swordsman. Though Makar knew did not know a reason for the swordsman to rise up from beneath the Great Sea, he did not care. At last, someone who was not completely out of their mind was aboard! Makar began to waddle happily towards his friend, but was pushed out of the way by an invisible stranger. Once Makar pulled himself off the ground, he saw that Aryll, clinging to the swordsman tightly. Though Makar could see that the swordsman was clearly exhausted, he held Aryll with equal intensity.

Makar saw the other person; she was a female whom he did not recognize. Her wet, blonde hair shone in the morning light. Gonzo ran over to her right away. He helped to stand her up gently and wrapped her in a thick blanket.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Miss Tetra!" Gonzo's voice cracked. He hid it with a laugh.

Aryll helped the swordsman to his feet too. He leaned heavily on her as she guided him carefully below deck. The swordsman smiled weakly as he passed Makar.

"Hey there." he whispered before Aryll pulled him downstairs.

Medli had walked away and was talking to Komali. He could not hear the conversation, nor did he want to. Gonzo walked past Makar with Tetra. They entered the room where Aryll had said to avoid. Makar was left alone on the deck, save a few pesky birds. Makar spent the rest of the day wandering the ship, thinking. Where had the swordsman been? Why did he and Tetra rise from the sea? _How _did they rise from the sea? What had made the swordsman so weak? Makar attempted to talk these things over with Fado, but he could care less about such things.

The next day, Makar woke again to the bright morning sun. He stepped out of his room to hear a strange squeaking noise from down the hall. Makar followed the noise until he found the swordsman; polishing his edge. Makar noticed that it was not the Master Sword; the blade that he had been praying to restore power to. It was the sword that he had the first time they had met; when the swordsman saved him from that evil plant creature. Makar shuddered at the memory of that day and quickly shook it from his mind. The swordsman looked up as he saw Makar approaching. He motioned for Makar to take a seat next to him.

Makar was glad to see the swordsman was alright. He had not seen him the whole day before and had begun to worry. Makar sat carefully next to his friend.

"Haven't seen you in a while." the swordsman said continuing his work.

"Far too long if you ask me." Makar replied.

The swordsman laughed at this. "I guess."

Makar looked around them and for the first time, really noticed that they were in a dark hallway, rather than the bright deck.

"Why do you do this down here, swordsman?" Makar inquired.

"First of all," the swordsman answered, pausing to examine his work, "you don't have to call me swordsman. My name works just as well."

"Sorry, Link" Makar sighed.

"Second, I have seen enough of the sea for a good, long time; and I don't like being stuffed up in that room for too long."

"And this hallway isn't stuffy?"

"No, it's not that. I am just trying to avoid-" Link looked around before he continued, "her."

"Do you mean Medli?"

Link looked around again before nodding. Makar could understand why one would want to avoid the girl, but he wanted to know Link's reason. "Why?"

"Because," Link explained, "when we were going through her temple, I kept _accidently _throwing her too hard, and making her run into walls. A lot. From what I've heard from my sister-" Makar interrupted him here.

"You have a sister? And she is on board?" Makar asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah." Link stated simply, "You've even met her."

Makar understood that Link was talking about Aryll.

"Anyway," Link continued, "from what she told me, Medli has been a little-" he paused, searching for the right word, "odd since she came aboard."

"You can say that again." Makar snorted, "So you're the one that caused it?"

"I don't really know" Link replied placing his sword on the side opposite Makar, "The first couple of times _were_ accidents, but then when I saw the face that she made, I couldn't help it!"

Makar was not sure why, but he thought that this was very funny—terrible—but funny. He tipped himself over with laughter. Link could not help but laugh too. Soon, both of them were rolling on the floor, giggling violently. Sadly, they could not hear the approaching footsteps of Medli over their gales. She had been standing over them for nearly a minute before Makar realized she was there. He sat up quickly and as still as he could, but he could not help shaking with choked laughter. Link also noticed her presence and made the same feeble attempts at stopping his laughter as Makar.

"I, would like to know what is so funny, yes?" Medli said sharply

Makar and Link looked at each other briefly before Link answered.

"Makar... told me a funny... joke." he breathed, still trying to control himself.

"Well?" Medli, asked, tapping her foot slightly.

"Well what?" Makar asked simply.

"Well, what is the joke? I would like to hear it, yes?"

Makar was a little annoyed that Link placed the responsibility of a joke on him. But it wasn't enough to faze him. Makar shrugged slightly before speaking.

"Well, alright. But I am not sure if you would understand it." Makar said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Makar saw another spasm of giggles shoot through Link. Makar smiled, satisfied. "So, this penguin walks into a bar, and there is a dog as the keeper. So the penguin walks over and takes a seat. The dog says 'You look like you are wearing a tuxedo!' and the penguin says 'Who says I'm not?'"

Neither boy could stand it any longer, and both exploded into laughter. Medli, thinking it was pointed at the joke, and not at her, was confused.

"Well that makes no sense. You have a strange sense of humor, yes?" Medli said before walking lightly to her room, leaving Link and Makar to roll in their chuckles alone.


	5. One Last Concert

_Sorry for the delay. I had many problems getting this out; instrument confusion (thanks MuffieMaster), writer's block, and the knowledge that even though I reserved a copy of SSB: Brawl, I won't be getting it until the 20__th__. Anyway, here is chapter five. _

Chapter 5: One Final Concert

After several minutes, Link and Makar finally were able to pull themselves together. They leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily. Several minutes went by before the silence was broken.

"Where'd you hear that joke?" Link asked carefully.

"Fado told it to me. Never did make sense though." Makar replied.

Link stood up and stretched. He lifted up his sword and slid it smoothly into its scabbard before looking down at Makar.

"You know, I haven't heard you play in a long time." Link said thoughtfully, "Ever since I dropped you off, I've wanted to hear your music again."

Makar frowned. He had left his ancestral violin in the Earth Temple. When Link heard this, he only shrugged.

"I'm sure that one of these pirates has one lying around somewhere."

"Hmm. I suppose." Makar sighed.

The endless hours of constantly playing his instrument had made Makar reluctant to ever pick up a bow again. Even as he thought this however, Makar could feel his little arms aching to play the melodies that he loved so much. Not only that, but Fado had taught Makar some songs that have not been heard since Hyrule last saw the sun. He had been told that the legendary hero of time had used these songs to aid him. Makar was exited to see their effects.

"I'll go ask Tetra is she knows where a violin is." Link said, stepping down the hallway.

Makar decided that he would play his violin one last time before he put it away forever—save the yearly ceremonies the Deku Tree held. He waddled carefully after Link. Once he reached the stairs that led to the deck, the door opened above him and orange light flooded the dark hallway. Link climbed down the stairs.

"She says that there is a violin in her room." Link said, walking past Makar.

He turned and opened the door that Aryll had plainly stated never to touch. Link stepped inside and motioned for Makar to follow. Makar stepped carefully to the door and leaned up against its frame. The room was much larger then Makar's, with a large bed, a desk and pictures along the walls. Makar noticed a strange chart against the opposite wall with a symbol that he had come to know as the Triforce traced upon it. Link was digging through a chest against the wall to Makar's right. Several seconds of shuffling, and Link stood holding an old violin.

"Here it is!" Link said triumphantly, "Come get it!"

Makar was forced inside the room to retrieve the violin that Link was holding out. It was slightly larger than his old one, with intricate designs etched across its surface. He took the bow carefully and ran it against the violin's strings. The noise that came from the instrument was sharp and ragged. Makar quickly stopped his stroke and winced.

"It is out of tune." Makar stated.

"I noticed." Link said, closing the trunk carefully, "How long to you think it would take to tune it?"

"Hmm." Makar thought, "Several minutes."

"Good. I'll go let everyone know." Link said.

"Wait, _everyone_?" Makar asked, confused.

Link nodded, "When I asked Tetra for a violin, she asked why. I told her that it was for you to play, and she assumed I was talking about having you play for the entire crew. I had to say yes, otherwise—" Link trailed off.

Makar sighed. "I suppose that I can play for everyone. But only once."

Link nodded and smiled before funning back up the stairs and onto the deck. Makar waddled out of the room carrying the old violin. Though he hated to admit it, he was looking forward to playing for everyone on board. It gave him one last chance to show off his skills to people other than his fellow Koroks. He walked back to his room to tune the ancient violin and practice once before performing.

After nearly half an hour, there was a knock on Makar's door. After given permission to enter, Aryll stepped carefully into the room.

"We're all ready, Makar." she said shyly.

Makar smiled and stood. Tuning the violin was far easier than he had thought, so he had gotten extra time to practice. He followed Aryll up the stairs and up onto he deck. The moon shone brightly above them and decorative lanterns had been littered across the deck. Several crates had been pushed together to make a makeshift stage. Dinner had been brought to the deck and the entire crew sat around, eating and talking. Link lifted Makar carefully and set him on the stage. Some noticed that Makar was on the stage and quickly fell silent. Others, however, continued talking. The chatter died quickly once Makar began to play.

The first tune was just a warm up; the Earth God's Lyric. He played it several times through before moving on to the first song Fado had taught him. Makar knew the names to none of these ancient songs, and only had theories when it came to their magical effects.

As Makar played his second song—a slow, melancholy tune—the flames licking in the lanterns seemed to slow their frantic dancing. The waves against the side of the ship slowed as if to stop and listen to the music issuing form Makar's violin. As the song neared its end, the fire's pace quickened and the waves became frantic in their lapping. As Makar stroked the last note, everything snapped back to normal; the fire slowed back to its normal pace and the waves relaxed.

Makar tried to avoid thinking about what the song had done as he moved on. The next tune was quicker, lighter and more complicated than its predecessor. As Makar played, the moon was covered by dark clouds. This was Makar's favorite, and in his concentration, he did not notice Medli climb up next to him and play along with him. She had apparently found another harp as Makar had another violin. Medli plucked a simple rhythm to accompany Makar's quick playing.

The crew began to clap along to Medli's strumming. After completing several rounds of the song, the clouds covering the moon grumbled and released their wetness upon the deck of the ship. Medli and Makar finished the song as rain poured down on them. Makar looked down at the spectacle before him. The rain poured down hard and fast. Then, suddenly, it stopped. The clouds cleared and the moon smiled down at them. The water dried up and disappeared as if nothing had happened.

Makar stood, shocked at what he had done. He had never known a storm to come on so violently, so quickly only to disappear as quickly as it had come. The pirates were confused too, and stood looking for any sign of the wetness that been upon them only moments before. Makar looked up; the clouds that had covered the moon were gone. No sign of any condensation could be seen across the sea.

The next day, Makar sat upon the deck. The great ship had reached Dragon Roost Island. They had come to drop Medli off. She followed Quill and Komali off the ship. Makar watched as she left. Even though she was crazy, Makar had become used to her. As the pirate's ship sailed away from the great volcano and Medli stood waving, Makar could not help but feel a sense of longing for the odd Rito. He raised his stubby little arm and waved back.

_So, what were those mysterious songs Makar and Medli played? For those who don't know, I will be telling you in the next chapter. For those who do, yay! Also, I apologize for the sudden departure of Medli. I am exited to get to the real story, which should start next chapter._


	6. Brief Normality

_I just so happened to get Brawl early! Instead of getting it this week, I got it last Thursday! Got to play it all weekend long! _

_Mostly dialogue in this one. But all of the things being said are important, and all of this information does pertain to my plot._

Chapter 6: Brief Normality

As the great volcano of Dragon Roost sank below the horizon, Makar felt a sense of emptiness. He sighed and paced back and forth across the deck in the dark orange light of the sunset. Fado sat against the mast of the ship, humming lazily. Makar stopped as he recognized the tune. 

"That song!"

Fado paused at this outburst.

"The song you played last night." Fado said.

Makar nodded. "It made the fire slow down, and then speed up again!" Makar said excitedly.

Fado shrugged. "So?"

"So?" Makar said bouncing so hard he jingled. "Music should not change the flow of time!" 

"That is what the Song of Time is for." Fado said flatly.

"Song of Time?" Makar sat down next to the Kokiri.

Fado nodded before continuing. "The Hero of Time used it to travel back and forth between two timelines. One where he was a child, the other, an adult."

Makar looked at Fado confused. "The Hero of Time used it?" Stories of the old kingdom of Hyrule fascinated Makar. He loved everything about it. The only stories he ha heard before he had met Fado were from the Deku tree. He only told of the few times the hero came to visit or of his older children, the Kokiri.

"As a child, the hero could not wield the Master Sword, so he had to be an adult to defeat Ganondorf. But, in the seven years between the two timelines, Ganondorf ruled Hyrule and destroyed or altered many things. The hero had to return to his child timeline where things still existed." Fado explained.

"What about the other song I played? The one that made it rain?" Makar asked excitedly.

"Song of Storms. Summons rain." Fado said as the tune ran through his head. "Catchy, no?"

"What did the hero use it for?"

"To awaken one of the sages, the hero needed a particular item to sort the truth from the shadows. This item was at the bottom of a well in a village known as Kakariko. In Kakariko, there was a great windmill that drew water from the well. The rate the windmill drew water depended on the rains. The more it rained, the more water was taken from the well. The hero needed the water drained, so he learned the Song of Storms from an odd man living in the windmill and used it to pull all the water from the well." Fado said quickly, breathing heavily when he finished.

"Why would the hero drain the village's water supply?" Makar asked

Fado opened his mouth and stopped. He though for a moment before answering. "I don't know." he said slowly. "I never thought about that actually. Hmm." 

Fado sat, thinking over this conundrum for several minutes. Makar grew impatient. 

"What other songs did the hero use?" Makar asked.

"Let's see..." Fado mumbled to himself as he counted on his fingers. He looked up, "There was the Sun's Song. Used that to calm the dead and change night to day." Fado paused. "Now that I think of it, the Hero of Winds plays the same song. Anyway, there was also Zelda's Lullaby, song of the royal family; Saria's Song, talked to his girlfriend with that one; Epona's Song to call up his horse; and of course, his warping songs- Prelude of Light, Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadows and Requiem of Spirit. He used these to instantly transport himself anywhere in Hyrule."

"Wow." Makar said softly. "Who knew that music could be so-so-so _magical_?"

Fado nodded with a grin. "I think you're tired little buddy." 

Makar knew he was right; the past couple of days had been long and tedious. Makar bid goodnight to Fado before walking carefully down to his room. Makar fell asleep before his little head hit the pillow; his dreams filled with spinning windmills and shifting leaves. 

Makar and Fado spent several more days on the great pirate ship. Then, Makar's home of Forest Haven finally could be seen on the horizon. Tetra and her pirates dropped Makar and Fado off like they had with Medli. Link waved from the deck as Makar's feet felt solid ground for the first time in what seemed like forever. As the great ship pulled away, Makar felt that strange emptiness again, but he ignored it as best he could. When he entered the Deku tree's meadow, Makar was immediately greeted by Hollo and Linder—two of his closest friends. He told them about his ordeal; leaving out Fado because they couldn't see or hear him anyway. Makar was glad to finally be within his beloved forest once again, without the fear of the creatures in the dark.

Makar lived happily with the Deku tree for several years. He played his violin for the Deku tree's ceremonies and even was visited by Link several times. Once, he brought his sister, and Makar got to see her again. The trees planted by the Koroks began to spread the forest further and further across the sea; soon, nearly every island had a baby forest growing on it. Once again, it was time for the Deku tree's Seeding. Makar played as usual, and the Koroks flew away to their islands. The Koroks returned as usual, about two weeks later. However, several days after the Korok's return, Komali visited the Forest Haven with a complaint from the wind guardian, Valoo. To Makar's hidden delight, Medli was accompanying Komali on his trip.

_Bad ending. Sorry about the real generalness of the end. The next chapter will go back to the way it was in the beginning. _

_My mind has been elsewhere lately; my favorite cousin recently moved to Sweden with his fiancé. This has kept me from enjoying my week early copy of Brawl to its full extent. _

_Please, please, please review! Even if you didn't like it! Reviews encourage me to update more often, otherwise, I'll get to it when I can, which has been less often recently. Review! You know you want to!_


End file.
